


I love you, Sherlock

by macsabot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Also from tumblr, M/M, Sorry for fanfic spam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macsabot/pseuds/macsabot
Summary: “Sherlock. I’m sorry if I upset you. I just thought it was time to finally admit it. Are you-“John licked his lips nervously, a tendency which Sherlock often noticed- “are you okay?”





	I love you, Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Very tiny ficlet from my tumblr (shurplepurpofsex)

The fish in the pond stared as though it was their business. Pale skin crinkled to form a frown, breaking the smooth facade of Sherlock’s face. Absently, he flicked the surface of the water and watched as the ripples caught his distressed reflection. A few fish slunk away at the invasion of the water, causing the frown to relax on Sherlock’s forehead. 

The park was empty. Sherlock knew it would be. It was early in the morning; too late for the drunkards staggering home, too early for the morning runners.

Slowly, Sherlock shrunk away from the pond. His crouching position eased slightly, and his heels dropped, causing him to remain flat-footed on the grit. Long fingers wiped the pond water onto suit trousers, the usual pristine material darkening slightly as the measly droplets settled. 

Was Sherlock losing his mind? Overreacting? Perhaps. Then again, Sherlock was known for his melodramatics.

His shoulders tensed as footsteps sounded behind him. He recognised the familiar footfalls of John Watson approaching him. With a sigh, Sherlock rose from his crouch, his knees protesting slightly as he did so. Time to face the music, as they say.

“Sherlock. I’m sorry if I upset you. I just thought it was time to finally admit it. Are you-“John licked his lips nervously, a tendency which Sherlock often noticed- “are you okay?”

Sherlock shook his head lightly, swallowing the lump in his throat as he strode forwards. His hands were shaking and his legs were too. His lips felt dry as he pressed them against John’s.

The shorter man sighed into the kiss, arms circling Sherlock’s waist as they kissed in an empty park in central London. Sherlock smiled anxiously as they parted, inhaling deeply before answering John.

“I’m great. And, in case you hadn’t realised, I love you too.”


End file.
